


I Will Follow You Anywhere - Voltron Shiro X Reader

by TennoGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Reader-Insert, Voltron au, doctor reader insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennoGirl/pseuds/TennoGirl
Summary: A Mr Takashi & Mrs Reader Shirogane insertYou have been in love with a certain raven haired officer that could break everything in the Galaxy Garrison's History. Everything, except your heart.You were so proud of him until the day he finally broke the promise he made you."No. He will never. I promised him I will follow him anywhere. And I will stop at nothing to find him."Luckily a few like minded teenagers had the same plan...*-*-*This is just a (very late to the fandom) self indulgent fic I will be working on. I wil see where it takes me. Please bear with me and let me know what you think?As for Shiro's "alignment", thank heavens Voltron confirmed multiple realities so please do not hate for the sake of hating.Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Voltron Legendary Defender
Relationships: Shiro (Voltron) & Reader, Shiro (Voltron)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	I Will Follow You Anywhere - Voltron Shiro X Reader

After several months of planning, the time has finally arrived. You were standing in front of the full length mirror, not believing entirely that the time has come.

Your heart sped and jumped to your throat when your eyes swept across the white dress sparkling around your waist with the intricate bead work that were in your favourite colour.

You knew the moment you saw it in the back of one smaller boutiques that this was the dress of your dreams. Yes, it was old fashioned, but a truly beautiful dress was timeless. That's what your mother used to say anyways.

You sighed happily while straightening the mini tiara on your head. The pins keeping it there was a little painful but it was worth it for your big day.

“There she is…” a soft coo came from the door. You turned to see Colleen Holt and your father enter your dressing room. “Oh my little girl has grown and become a woman,” you couldn’t help but roll your eyes a little at your father with a growing smile. “And she is breathtaking,” his voice waver a bit. You could see the tears in his eyes glistening.

“Oh, dad. Please d-don’t cry. You’re going to make me cry.” You feel your eyes sting anyways. Trying your best to keep it from spilling, you give your dad the biggest smile you can muster without tears falling.

This feeling of true happiness is indescribable. Your father gets to walk you down the aisle like you dreamed. You are marrying the man of your dreams. The day is just going magnificent so far and you have all the people you love around you. Mostly….

Colleen stepped closer and gently grabbed your shoulders towards a hug, “Your mother would have been so proud of you.” Your heart gave a painful thump at the thought but it was warm and welcoming. Colleen has been best friends with your mother ever since they both graduated from the Galaxy Garrison’s medical division. Medical Officer Doctor (l/n) and leading botanist Dr Colleen Holt. Together, they made so many advances and breakthroughs in the medical field, it was unheard of in the last 300 years. You just hoped you could live up to your mother’s legacy.

Colleen stepped back to look at you. “He is surely a lucky man to be getting my second daughter as his bride.” A smirk graced her features as her eyes turned all knowing, “Just remember what I told you. If he even takes one wrong step, he’ll have hell to pay.”

“Trust me, I don’t think we’ll ever forget,” you chuckled while you grabbed a tissue to dab your eyes dry. You remember that day so clearly. You both went to the Holt family to tell them the great news about your engagement. Your fiancé got the lecture of his life. You can’t even recall the last time he looked so terrified. Not even when the doctors told him….

You shook your head clear before that lump in your throat grew bigger. You swallowed it down and looked over to your small bouquet with your favourite flowers. It was tied with a shear ribbon that matched the beads on your dress. Now you are ready.

A soft knock at the door alerted you all of another presence. Matt Holt peeked in, his eyes grew exponentially when he laid eyes on you. “Whoa… You look absolutely gorgeous.”

Feeling your cheeks heat up, you were suddenly glad you were wearing makeup. You smile at him, “Thank you, Matt.”

“You ready?” Matt beamed.

“As I’ll ever be,” your heart starts racing.

“Good. Its time,” his smile broadened while he backed out. “And don’t worry (y/n). He’s waiting for you. He said he’ll be the one in black,” he winked and disappeared beyond the door.

The slight nervousness that has settled in your boned, vanished. You couldn’t help but laugh. That is so him… Your father came up next to you and held his arm out to you. You looped your arm with his. His warm hand covered yours, feeling your fingers has gone cold from nerves.

“Its okay to be scared (y/n),” he suddenly spoke while he walked you to the chapel through the maze of a garden. Colleen was holding your train as she listened in silence. “Everyone gets a little scared on their wedding day. See it as a sign that you both will be great. That you both can make this work. If you truly love each other, you will follow each other anywhere.”

“Thanks dad,” you genuinely smile warmly. The cold numbness in your fingers slowly disappeared. You both stop at the closed doors of the chapel. Colleen draping your train just right. Her high heels clicking on the marbled pathway behind you. You couldn’t help but imagine that it was your real mother arranging your dress. Oh how you wished… but she was still with you in spirit. You close your eyes and sent up a small prayer to her, hoping she’ll hear it…. Thanks mom.

You open your eyes as the music from the chapel filtered through the door. The dark wood gave way to a beautiful Chapel. The aisle was decorated in the same flowers and ribbons as your bouquet. All eyes were on you. Your fingers tightened around your father’s arm. A slight squeeze gave you the confidence you needed to calm your speeding heart. Your fingers loosened just a bit and you lifted your chin to the crowd around you.

A single step forward was all you need. It felt like floating. The warm breeze on your skin as you entered the building. The loving gazes from your friends and family from the sides. The Galaxy Garrison’s instructors and cadets filled in the back. Oranges and greys as far as you could see. Your eye caught some of your students on your right. They were in tears for you already. It made you smile brightly but when your father gave you another squeeze to your hand on his arm, your gaze finally fell on one in the very front. The one in black….

The world froze.

All sounds fell silent. You could only see him. Everything else disappeared. His black uniform was trimmed with golds for his rank. His medals was pinned to his chest. But all you could see was his eyes. His warm, loving gaze that couldn't leave yours. Couldn’t blink.

A kiss to your cheek broke you from your trance when your father had to slightly break your hold on his arm. You heard the chuckle under his breath. He leaned in to kiss your cheek again, “Breathe. You are prefect for him.”

Your eyes watered a little as he stepped back and gave your hand one final squeeze before placing them in a large hand that sent gentle shivers down your spine.

This is it. This is what you’ve been waiting for….

“Shiro,” you finally breathe. So did he.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you see any grammar or spelling errors here of future chapters, please don't by shy to point it out. I have no beta.


End file.
